


for having loved a little while.

by j_whirl44



Series: Azu Week 2020 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, aggressive amounts of softness, finally giving these two a moment of PEACE, post-173
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Kiko checks up on Azu after the landing.Azu Week - Day 4: Eros/Ludus
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Azu Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	for having loved a little while.

It takes a while to gather everyone and assess the damage of the crash. Azu labors on even though there's a sharp hot pain in her side and down on one of her ankles.

“Azu? Azu are you alright?” she hears a voice say from behind her. There’s a slight pounding in her head that makes it sound further away than it is. She feels a hand wrap around her arm and she looks to see Kiko. Azu gives a weak smile and brings up her free hand to touch Kiko’s cheek.

“Is it you?” she says.

Kiko blushes and smiles, “Yeah. Yeah it’s me, and you’re you,” she says.

Azu tries to speak more but the pain from her ankle shoots up her shin and into her knee and it makes her wince. Kiko springs back into action, “Hey we need to get you off your feet, come on over here.”

They walk gingerly away from the debris and sit up against a boulder nearby. Azu sighs in relief as soon as she’s off her injured leg. Kiko kneels next to her, “anything else bothering you?” she asks, there’s a hint of worry in her voice that catches Azu off guard. She smiles and brings a hand to take one of Kiko’s and squeezes. The other woman gasps slightly and looks down at her.

“I’m okay. I-I think my healing is out right now, but if I rest I should be fine by tomorrow,” she says

“Right, so you should rest then, yeah?” Kiko says.

“But the others need-”

“Don’t worry about them. You can barely walk I’ll-” Kiko cuts herself off and takes a deep breath in and out, “I’ll go help them but then I’ll be right back, okay?” she finishes. She doesn’t wait for a response before she’s back up and walking towards the crash. Something about watching her leave makes Azu’s heart tug. Her necklace, back where it should be around her neck, faintly glows and subtly heats up. She brings a hand to it and squeezes. She can feel Aphrodite there watching it, but it is too weak to try and heal anyone, let alone herself. She sighs.

Finally, everyone is accounted for. There’s a lot to go over, but it’s late and cold and everyone is still breathing but barely conscious. Zolf and Earhart tell everyone to rest and Zolf specifically states that he should be able to heal everyone up in the morning. They all break off into sections. Kiko and Azu stay where they sit by the boulder; a fire in front of them now. They laid out some blankets and there’s a cloth hanging over them; helping to cut down the wind and snow from blowing around them.

Kiko hasn’t said much since she came back. Her face is clearly laced with worry and fear and Azu reaches out for her hand again. Kiko jumps and gives an apologetic smile while she squeezes their hands.

“Are you okay, Kiko?” she asks.

She looks and gives Azu a nod, “I’m okay I just...that was a bit scary. I, uh, you...you’re…” she trails off and just bites her lip, “I saw you get thrown and that wasn’t very fun,” she says.

Azu takes in a sharp breath and pulls her in. Kiko gently places her head onto Azu’s shoulder, as if she’s scared to injure her further. Azu pulls her in tighter, placing an arm around her waist. Kiko takes their intertwined hands and places them on her lap. She brings her free hand and places it there as well. They both stare into the fire for a moment.

Kiko lets out a small laugh and leans in further, her hair tickling Azu’s jaw. She smiles. “What’s so funny,” she asks.

Kiko lets out a sigh, “It’s just, we sure met each other at an interesting time huh,” she says.

Azu laughs and nods her head, “Yes it’s been an interesting few...years,” she trails off that last part. Azu still hasn’t had the time to think about the months she lost to Rome. There’s a part of her that still doesn’t think that’s real. She doesn’t want to believe that eighteen months just went and gone in the span of what felt like days to her. All those people suffering, the world collapsing, and she missed it all. She squeezes Kiko’s hand to ground herself which causes her to lift her head off of Azu’s shoulder. She places a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Kiko scans her face for a moment, like she’s looking for something. Azu tries not to squirm under the attention. It’s hard, she knows, they have a lot to talk about, and Kiko looks like she has a lot of questions to ask. As if hearing her thoughts Kiko gives a shy smile, “Azu you...there’s so much I don’t know about you and earlier when I saw...when the ship crashed I got very scared that I wouldn’t be able to get to...I don’t know maybe that’s selfish,” she says.

It’s an honesty Azu wasn’t expecting and her face probably says as much. They stare at each other for a moment before Azu shifts, much to her body’s dismay. Kiko’s about to object and keep her still but Azu brings her in and places a soft kiss to her lips. It’s not much more than what they did before, but it’s been too long, so both of them take their time and enjoy it.

Kiko’s hands jump to Azu’s neck and she deepens it a little, Azu places both hands on her hips. They kiss a little longer, the heat from the fire being long forgotten.

They break apart and lean on each other's foreheads.

“Well that was worth the wait,” Kiko mumbles. Azu laughs and nods in agreement while giving her one more small kiss.

It’s silent except for the wind blowing around them. Azu is exhausted and she knows Kiko is too, but neither seem to want to leave each other’s company. She feels like she did back when she had her first crush, a boy in her village that helped out on her family’s farm from time to time. The one who years later she was set to marry, before she left on this journey. Her heart tugs briefly at the thought of him before she shakes herself out of it and wraps her arms around Kiko again. They fall down and lay on the snowy floor together. Their body heat keeps each other warm. All things considered, Azu’s not sure she’d trade away this moment right now for anything.

They bring the blankets over themselves and Kiko buries her face into Azu’s chest, she strokes a hand over her side. Azu hums.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Kiko whispers. Her voice is back to being vulnerable, and Azu places a kiss to the top of her head.

“I look forward to it,” she replies.

They fall asleep quickly, and in the morning Azu can feel the magic buzzing through her again and she’s relieved. Kiko’s still asleep so she doesn’t dare to move. She absentmindedly rubs a hand up and down her back, which does eventually cause Kiko to stir and let out a laugh.

“Good morning,” she whispers.

“Morning,” Azu replies, “My magic is back it seems.”

Kiko smiles a sleepy smile that makes Azu’s stomach jump, “that’s good right?” she says.

Azu just nods and she kisses Kiko again who laughs into it, “You don’t waste time, huh,”

She feels her face warm as she looks down at her hands, “Sorry I’m just...happy to see you again,” she confesses.

Kiko smiles shyly, “Me too.”

They take a moment to finish waking up. Azu makes quick work on herself, healing her ankle and her side. She feels the relief wash over her as the pain lifts away. Kiko traces soft lines across her chestplate.

There’s something unspoken between the both of them. Something in the air telling them that things are far from being uncomplicated right now, but Azu’s happy, and Kiko is too, and in this moment that’s all that matters. For now they’ll take this quiet night as a win, and hope for more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> i am soft...
> 
> had a different idea for today but then this week episode happened and those thoughts just flew out the window lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D see ya tomorrow!


End file.
